


Why You Gotta Be So Rude?

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s05e07 The Curious Case of Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Old Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean becomes young again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Gotta Be So Rude?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 7 The Curious Case of Dean Winchester
> 
> Title and lyrics from the song Rude by MAGIC!
> 
> You should watch this: https://youtu.be/PIh2xe4jnpk

"How was it like being old?"

"It hurt. A lot."

"Did it?"

"Stairs, man. They were a pain in the ass already, but at eighty years old..."

"You know, you didn't look half bad as an old guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't want to fuck you or anything-"

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"I could have been your sugar daddy."

"First, you have as much money as I do, which is nothing, and second, ew!"

"Credit card fraud."

"Still. That would be so creepy."

"I'd like to think people would be jealous."

"Of me?"

"'Course."

"Uh..."

"I hate you."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"You're mean. No, you're rude. Why you gotta be so rude-"

"Why? Why do know that song?"

"Ihearditontheradio, don't you know I'm human too?"

"Please stop."

"WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE?"

"Okay! I'm sorry, just stop singing that song!"

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too, I suppose."


End file.
